Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever
''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever ''is a upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM crossover film to be created by DavidBrennan99. It appears along Thomas' Animal Ark on Google Drive in December 2018. Plot It’s the holiday season and the pony friends are galloping through Equestria to find the BEST GIFT EVER for each other! Throughout their adventures, they come to find that friendship is every pony’s favorite gift after all. As the ponies all prepare for another Hearth’s Warming, families come together to celebrate the big holiday. The Pie family arrives in Ponyville and Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are ready for the big day... but Princess Twilight Sparkle doesn’t have time to celebrate! With her new school taking up her time and Shining Armor, Cadance and Baby Flurry Heart coming to visit, Twilight is behind on her to-do list. She hasn’t even begun to shop! Luckily her friends are here to help! Instead of one gift for every pony, they decide to do a Hearthswarming Helper and give just one gift to the pony whose cutie mark they pull out of Applejack’s hat. But now, the pressure’s on to find the one perfect gift to make each pony’s holiday special. By seeking help from their friends all over Equestria, the Mane 6 and Spike are each hoping to find the best gift ever. With their hopes high, they set out on a magical adventure to make each pony’s Hearthswarming bright. Trivia *Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Fievel Mousekewitz, Olivia Flaversham, Tanya Mousekewitz, Tiger, Ace, Slyly, Leonard, Merlin, Donald and Douglas, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono), Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Makini, Ajabu, Bupu, his herd, Thurston, Millie, Philip, Piper, Glynn, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Olwin, Tigger, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, Chip, Dale, Mewtwo, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar, Mingo, Zoom, Estrella, Zuzo, The Thin Clergyman, The Fat Clergyman, Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Zach Varmitech, Robbie Rotten, Ronno, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano are guest starring in this film. *Despite helping out at Christmas since "Diesel's Ghostly Christmas", Devious Diesel along with 'Arry and Bert, Zach Varmitech, Robbie Rotten, Ronno, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano are working for Film and Flam in this film. * Jeremy the Crow, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, the standard gauge engines, the narrow gauge engines, the minimum gauge engines and other vehicles make cameo appearances in this film since they share living with the ponies in their home called Equesodor. *The Thin Clergyman and the Fat Clergyman are following the heroes around, planning to write a book about their adventure. *There will be a new version of "Good to be Bad" from ''LazyTown ''in this film. *During this film, to help the Mane Six, Spike and Discord with each of their adventure to find the perfect gift as well as finding their own gifts for each other, the team are splitting up like this: ** Twilight Sparkle – Thomas, Thomlight, Nyx, Marco Polo, Paxton, Simba, Rafiki, Fireman Sam, Station Officer Steele, Princess Elena, Skylar, Mateo, Wilson, Annie and Clarabel. ** Pinkie Pie – Percy, Luigi, Brewster, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Huey, Dewey, Louie, Penny, Moose Roberts, Tom Thomas, Heckle and Jeckle, Tigger, Bunga, Slyly, Leonard, Timon, and Pumbaa. ** Rarity – James, Emily, Zephie, Luna, Shi La, Fu Fu, Arnold, Ellie, Tanya, Glynn, Rosie, Ono, Mandy Flood, Chip and Dale ** Applejack and Fluttershy – Henry, Toby, Henrietta, Edward, Philip, Piper, Nia, Rebecca, Ace, Duck, Princess Isabel, Derek Price, Sarah and James, Koko, Aviva, Koki, Hiro, Fievel, Olivia, Tiger, Makini, Scrooge McDuck, Webby, Migs, Beshte, Ajabu, Bupu, Donald and Douglas ** Rainbow Dash and Discord – Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Zazu, Thurston, Fuli, Mewtwo, Norman Price, Spud the Scarecrow, Chris and Martin Kratt, Merlin, Flying Scotsman, Gordon, Spencer and Olwin ** Spike the Dragon – Luke, Launchpad, Jimmy Z and Millie Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Christmas Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas & Friends/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy Films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony crossovers